Saintlike
by hopelessXromantic
Summary: DH Spoilers.  We could all use a little hope these days, Fred smirked.   She sat by and waited for him to come home.  Her memories were all she had to cling to as the hand on the clock slowly moved along.


-1A/N- I quickly wrote this because his death bothered me. Originally I figured that I wouldn't bother to post it, but I figured why not? I hope that you enjoy, it doesn't really focus on his death but a love with a character that I created. I couldn't bear to write a fic that would cause me to bawl my eyes out, again. Oh, and reviews are simply lovely. D

Disclaimer: I do not own Fred Weasley, or George Weasley. I own Hope Murphy though.

"Fred!" Hope called out as she walked into the small flat they called home. When no voice returned her own she began to grow nervous. Slowly she turned the lights on, fearing the sight that she might find before her eyes. All that was in front of her was the empty flat, no sight of Fred anywhere.

"Fred, this isn't funny!" Hope screamed. Most times he would joke around with her, but nowadays she couldn't deal with these jokes. Constantly she feared about him, it all came down to being in the Order.

Eventually she noticed a piece of paper lying down on the table. Relief flooded through her as she recognized the messy scrawl across the paper. She collapsed on the chair underneath her as she read the contents of the note. He had gone to help the Order with a battle. Immediately she wanted to help, but she realized that he hadn't written were he was.

Instead Hope sat there thinking about what could be happening. She sat there telling herself that he would be fine, the world be too dark without him. Instead she focused on the memories.

She remembered how she met Fred. For years she would watch him play Quidditch, tell jokes, pull pranks, but never would she say a word to him. Being a year younger, and quite shy, she decided that she wouldn't make her presence known. Instead she would be an observer. This plan went out the window in her sixth year.

Hope was looking down at the book in her hands. She wasn't looking ahead of her as she walked out of the library. The moment that she stepped into the corridor she felt herself collide with another body, her book crashed to the floor.

"Mind watching where you-," Hope started, even though she knew it was her fault as well for not looking. She stopped mid-sentence when she says who had knocked her book out of her hand. Fred Weasley was standing there with her book in his hand.

"Dropped this," Fred said cheerily.

"Thanks," Hope said after the third attempt, taking her book out of Fred's hands. Hope stood there with her mouth hanging open, speechless. She wasn't thinking about the fact that she looked a fish, she was thinking of everything she would want to say to him. Nothing came to her mind at that moment.

"No problem," Fred grinned. Hope still stood their trying to think of what to say. His grin had made her forget everything. What sort of Gryffindor was she? She didn't have the courage to even start a sentence just because this boy grinned at her. "Where you going?"

"Common Room," Hope spat out.

"Birds of a feather, same here. Trying to find George, I find it unnatural for us to be apart. By he way, Fred Weasley," he introduced himself holding his hand out.

"I know," Hope said. "I'm Hope Murphy."

"Nice name. We could all use some hope these days," Fred smirked.

Hope felt her cheeks turning some horrid crimson color. All she could do was smile at him as they continued their walk to the common room. The rest would be some smart comment from Fred; she figured they were attempts to make her talk. She would say the occasional two or three word answer until they reached the common room. She started to head up the girls' staircase when she heard her name shouted out.

She turned shocked to see that Fred Weasley was standing there calling her name. "See you tomorrow?"

"If you want," Hope responded with a smile before heading towards her dorm.

The memory brought a smile to Hope's face. It seemed odd to her that with that she had met the man of her dreams. Since then they formed an odd little friendship. He had helped her step out of her shell that she was all too comfortable living in. She remembered the day that he left Hogwarts, the big dramatic show he had to make it into.

"Hope!" Fred called down the corridor.

Hope turned to see the twin racing towards her. Her heart pounded in her chest. Being friends with him had only made her fall completely for him; hopefully it wasn't going to be painful when she hit the ground. "What?"

"I'm leaving. We'll we're leaving, George and I," Fred told her pulling her towards the side of the corridor.

Hope looked at him confused. "Leaving?"

Fred nodded. "Tonight. Once we set off the swamp, we know Umbridge will be furious. No point of staying in this place."

A part of her was ecstatic that they had finally figured the portable swamp. The other, and much larger, part was a mixture beside herself. No point of staying? He had crushed with one simple sentence. "I see that I meant nothing to you. Have a dashing life, Fred."

"That was not what I meant, Hope. There is no point of staying her just to have more words carved in the back of my hand. I'll miss you. What would my life be without Hope?"

Hope smiled at him, the anger was beginning to fade. "It would dreadful. See you."

Hope gave Fred a quick kiss on the cheek and started to walk away. She gave a startled noise when she felt him pulling her back towards him. Before she could say anything she felt shock as his lips crashed down against hers. They shared a quick, passionate, kiss before pulling apart. Hope could feel the dumb grin on her face as she look up at him. "I've wanted to do that for awhile now. You better visit."

"I will!" Hope called after him. She watched him set off the swamp with George, and then get cornered by Umbridge. Hope watched with a smile knowing that this wouldn't turn out the way that little toad was hoping.

"George," said Fred. "I think we've outgrown full-time education."

She stood there cheering them on as their brooms flew into their hands. Hope made a mental note of where their shop was located, so she could visit the moment holidays came around.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves."

Hope laughed at the memory putting a hand to her lips. It was funny that was the last time she had seen him for months. It made the holidays even more exciting than they already were. The moment she stepped off the Hogwarts Express she told her parents that she needed to take a trip to Diagon Alley. Neither of them inquired into why, and for that she was extremely thankful.

The store was different than what she had been expecting. It was far from Zonko's; it was a hundred times better than that. All of the different items brought a smile to Hope's face. Eventually, she noticed a familiar face standing at the counter. Grabbing a handful of skiving snack boxes she headed that way.

"I would like to buy these, sir," Hope said as officially as she could.

Fred didn't look at her, just glanced down at the products before ringing them up. "Two galleons and three knuts, Miss."

Hope frowned at the fact he hadn't realized that it was her standing in front of her. She gave him the proper money giving him a polite smile as she turned away from the counter. Quickly she turned back around leaning over the counter giving Fred a quick kiss. "I've wanted to do that for a while now."

Looking back on it Hope was glad she made that move, even if at the time it scared the bloody hell out of her. She remembered how a week later he asked her out. Since that moment they had been together, a decision that she would never regret.

She remembered how difficult her seventh year was without him there. So much of her time was consumed thinking about Fred or writing him a letters. She tried to forget people telling her she was holding on to a dream and that Fred wouldn't wait for her. The day that she went home was a relief to her, and she grinned when she saw him waiting for her on the platform. Over the summer they spent time together, she practically visited the store daily, proving all of her students wrong. She remembered those days well.

"Oi! Hope!" Hope turned and saw George Weasley. Even though freckle for freckle he was identical to Fred, they even had matching scars on the back of their hands, she could tell them apart.

"Hi George. Where's Fred, and don't bother with saying you're him. I know you're not!"

George laughed at her. "He's in the back. Just go."

Hope thanked him and headed into the back of the store. Opening the door she spotted Fred sorting through the various items. Her stomach did a flip at the sight of him. Even though they had been together for over a year she felt that feeling occasionally. She knew it was because she loved him.

"George, can you grab- Hope!" Fred yelled looking up from the items. He raced over to her giving her a quick kiss.

"How's the shop?" Hope asked looking around the inventory. She didn't notice any new inventions since the last time that she had been back there a few days ago.

Fred shrugged. "The same. I've had an idea though. Move in with me."

"Move in?" Hope asked.

"Brilliant idea!" Fred smirked.

Hope was speechless. She hadn't thought of moving in with him, but she figured that there would be little point in saying no. She loved him, and prayed that one day they would get married. "I guess so, Fred Weasley. I have no where better to live."

"Have I told you I loved you?" Fred asked.

"You don't have too," Hope smiled kissing Fred.

Hope smiled looking around their flat. It was simple, and close too the store. It was home, and she was happy that she chose to move there. She could barely imagine what her life would be like without it anymore. In the morning she wouldn't turn and see Fred, and that seemed like a devastating thought.

Her mind flickered to more recent memories. One stuck in her mind, even though it disturbed her. It had happened over the summer. Fred was late coming home since he was on some secret mission with the Order. Hope was positive that it dealt with getting Harry to the new safe house, but Fred wouldn't give her any details. She watched the clock worried, she decided she needed to invest in a clock like the Burrow had.

The familiar pop brought relief to Hope as she watched Fred appear in front of her. He looked worn out; there wasn't a smile to be found on his face. Blood was on his robes and he collapsed on the couch next to Hope. Tears were starting to well in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Sweetie, are you okay? What happened?"

Fred kissed her softly. "I'm fine."

"Than what's wrong? And don't you dare say nothing or I can't tell you!" Hope yelled out. She was so frustrated with not knowing what was happening anymore in Fred's life.

Fred looked at and than let out a bitter laugh. "Saintlike. That's what he says to me. 'I'm holy. _Holey_, Fred, geddit?'"

"Holy? What are you talking about?" Hope asked starting to get scared. All the years she had known Fred she hardly saw him without a smile or a quick joke. This serious, shocked side bothered her. It wasn't even serious, more upset. He was distant; his eyes weren't full of his normal joy.

"George. He lost his ear."

"Lost? As in it's gone?" Hope asked in shock, she touched her own ear just comprehending the idea.

Fred nodded. "Snape cursed it off. Can't do anything for it. And he starts cracking bad jokes as we're looking at him with this hole in his head. Of course, I made a quick remark back to him. It's our game, always has been. We make people laugh."

Hope reached out towards Fred. She pulled him towards her holding him tightly. It was the only thing she could think of doing. Seeing him like this hurt her more than she could imagine. Her mind was busy creating images of George lacking an ear which it turned her stomach. She held Fred tight, stroking his ear without even realizing what she was doing.

"For the first time, I was scared I was going to lose him. It's always been Fred and George, Gred and Forge. Without him I'm just Fred. We can't even fool around anymore since it's pretty obvious to tell us apart. Saintlike," Fred repeated, he sounding beside himself.

Hope shuddered at that memory quickly wanting to think of a happier one. That one did nothing for her nerves thinking about where in the world he could possibly be. She thought of when he proposed to her. It had been pouring, and they were running from the shop to their flat. They could have easily apparrated, but Fred insisted that they walk there. Instantly they were thoroughly soaked, Hope could feel her hair sticking to her face. Fred's hair was plastered against his head, and he turned towards her flashing a smile. He leaned in kissing her deeply.

"Marry me," Fred whispered in her ear.

"What?" Hope asked.

"Marry me!" Fred screamed spinning Hope around in a circle. She knew that he had no ring for her, that it was completely spur of the moment but it all felt right. In that moment she knew there was no one else for except him.

Hope nodded, "Of course, Fred Weasley." Even in the rain, Hope had never felt more beautiful than in that moment. The memory started to fade from her eyes when she heard a familiar pop. In front of her she saw red hair and she raced to the person relief flooding her body.

"Fred! I was so-," Hope stopped looking at the person before her. She went to kiss him but she realized that it wasn't Fred. It wasn't the missing ear that had given it away; she knew that the man in front of her was not the love of her life, but his twin. When she looked at George the look on George's face was like a dagger to her. Never before had she seen him looking so…lost.

"George, where's Fred?" Hope asked trying to keep her voice from shaking. The look on George's face said it all, but Hope refused to believe it. It was another joke of theirs. At any moment Fred would hop out and swing her around. There was no way that he wouldn't be coming back. "No, no, no, where is he?"

"Heaven," George answered through a hollow, coarse voice. He sounded as if he hadn't spoken in hours. Hope looked up at his face and took in the puffiness, and how red his eyes were. The world felt as if it wouldn't stop spinning.

"No, you're lying. Please, tell me you're lying!" Hope screamed out. Tears were streaming down her face and her voice was cracking as she spoke. She didn't hear any words from George. The only thing she saw was the look of despair plastered on George's face. "Oh God…"

Hope collapsed on the floor with her hand covering her mouth and closing her eyes tightly. Her entire body was shaking as she sobbed on the floor. She shuddered as she felt George wrap his arms around her tightly. Opening her eyes she looked over at George. Tears were falling down his face as well, the sight chilled Hope. She wanted to tell him to leave, she wanted her own peace, but at that moment she realized George was feeling a hurt she couldn't even begin to understand.

Both of them sat there crying for who knows how long. Time past the two of them, time didn't matter since Fred wasn't there with them. Hope stopped crying since she didn't have any water left in her body. She looked over at George. He managed a weak smile as he looked over at her. A single word escaped his lips," Saintlike."


End file.
